Daring To Be Dauntless
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: Follows the storyline of the movie, except with more twists and turns. Tris's parents don't die and guess what? URIAHHHHHHHHHH IS IN THE HOOOUUUUSSSSSSSSSEE! Let us know what you think!


_**Finally, I was able to upload this. I was so excited to start this story but I have a hard time writing by myself. So, I asked a friend for help and she agreed. So, I give a lot of credit for this story to PercyJacksonLover14. Girl, you are an amazing writer and I definitely would not be uploading this if it wasn't for you helping. This story is as much yours as it is mine.**_

My mother pulled my hair back into a tightly secured bun. It was a regular old day, but also the very day my whole life might change.

"One more pin, Beatrice." My mother said softly. I felt a small pinch on my skull and felt the pin slide into place, securing my neat bun to my head. "There."

I lowered my eyes to my hands, and found them trembling in my lap. Unfortunately my mother noticed. "Is anything bothering you, dear?" I tried shaking my head, but froze when I felt my mother's warm hand fall on my shoulder.

I kept my head low and said, "It's today. The test." My mother's hand squeezed my tense shoulder, and I felt a surge of hope. It was meant to say I would be fine, that I would only do what I thought was right for me and the family.

"It's only a test, Beatrice, not your future. You'll have plenty of time to decide what you want to choose, that is if it is different from Abnegation, before the actual ceremony." She said as she put away her small kit.

Abnegation was all I ever knew as I grew up. Years of thinking of others before myself, and years of being teased and tortured at school for my faction. It's not that we have done anything wrong. We were truthful, and we were selfless, never once considering to take something for ourselves. I remembered how much I used to love my faction, how I thought we were the best of the five factions that existed. Amity, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation, all together for the benefit of a better society, but also split in disagreement with each other.

I stood from my stool and walked to my room to gather my coat and the rest of my books for school. I looked at my bleak room and felt a twinge of jealousy as I thought of the colors of Amity versus the bland colors of Abnegation. I quickly cleared my head, disgusted such a thought came into my head.

As I tightened my shoelace I heard my older brother, Caleb's, footstep pound down the hallway. He was the exact opposite of me. It wasn't even a question for what faction he belonged to. All he cared about was helping others. Every moment of every day was spent aiding the factionless, and never once thinking about himself. He always scolded me anytime I did something that was wrong, including giving up my lunch to a factionless.

"Morning, Beatrice." He said walking past my bedroom. I looked back at my shoes and stood, slipping my coat around my body. I secured the buttons on the front and gathered my bag. I glanced inside making sure there was an extra meal for a factionless, and that my books were all there. I wouldn't be real happy if I were to give away another lunch.

As I made my way to the kitchen to get my lunch, I glanced out the window to the same grey house on the opposite side of the street. Marcus's house, one of the council members for the Abnegation. I remembered him having a son, Tobias if I recall. He was about 3 to 4 years older than me, but was one of my best friends at the time. He left when I was 10, he had transferred to a different faction but nobody knew why.

I remembered the day Marcus came out of his house 7 years ago. His head held high as usual and nothing indicating the fact that his son was no longer going to always be with him. It was the Abnegation way, and as sick as it was, it was how we worked.

"Beatrice!" My brother called from the front door. "Come on, we're going to be late!" But as I moved to the kitchen, he quickly pulled out a brown sack, indicating that he had my lunch. I sighed and said a quick goodbye to my parents before walking out with Caleb.

...

As soon as I saw the school, my heart pounded against my ribs. "It's today." I whispered to myself, but Caleb caught it.

"Are you worried?"

I rolled my eyes, a rare gesture in Abnegation that only I got away with. "Worried? No of course not. It's not the most important test that will forever change my life!"

My brother frowned. "Beatrice..." It was his scolding voice. I quickly replayed what I said and mentally kicked myself for saying "my life" instead of "our life." "It's not about you. There are many students who will take the same test as you."

"I'm sorry, it just came out that way. I'm- A lot of us are nervous, and nerves can get the better of us." I corrected. I caught a glimpse of Caleb's approving nod, and sighed in relief. Even if he wasn't selfish, I was, and I was afraid of that, real afraid. I knew nothing else but the Abnegation, and to think that I might change into another faction, filled me with more dread than what I had in my lunch.

Suddenly, a large gasp came from a red clothed, Amity student. I turned in her direction and noticed at least a dozen of darkly dressed students sprinting to the school.

Dauntless.

My brother protectively placed an arm around my shoulders and stopped walking in order to keep us from being trampled from the careless Dauntless. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but shiver at their carelessness, and especially their freedom. But, at the same time, I couldn't help but smile as they passed. They had freedom, we had strict rules. They could run free, we had to walk in groups. I envied them so much.

The school bell sounded, and without thinking, I began walking towards the building, ignoring the fact that I had pushed past several other students. I could imagine my brother's disapproving glare at my carelessness for holding open doors, or waiting for others to pass me first.

Once I was indoors, there were many lines. I looked past the heads in front of me and looked for what was up with all the disorganized lines. Then I realized that each faction was being split into different parts of the cafeteria. The Erudite had the front, the Amity the right, the Candor the middle, Dauntless the left, and as usual, Abnegation the back.

I looked around me at the different factions. Looking at Candor, I realize that there was no way I could be there. I couldn't tell the truth all the time... Amity. I don't know. Erudite. They will do anything to get what they want. Dauntless. I wanted to be a part of that. To never have to listen to anyone and be free. Abnegation. I didn't want to leave my family.

...

It was towards the very end, after school, when I heard my name being called. Caleb had already taken his test, around lunch time, and got to go home. I had been so nervous that I abandoned my lunch, and gave both my meals to Caleb to take to a factionless.

My leg shook underneath the table, and my hands were white from clenching tightly for so long. "Beatrice?" A voice called. My head snapped up, and I numbly got up from my table and made my way towards a lone figure holding a door open with her black boot.

My heart raced as I realized my tester was a Dauntless, and that I was finally taking my test. As I walked past her, the woman let the door slam shut behind her. I jumped at that and glanced at her black hair. She was jotting something down on her clipboard, before she caught my eyes looking at her strange appearance. I looked at the wall next to me and saw myself. I quickly looked away, uncomfortable looking at myself. It was rare to see myself at all, only once every year before the ceremonies.

"Not everyone looks like you, Abnegation." She spoke before throwing her clipboard at the table beside me. "Sit down on the chair."

I frowned, but did as I was told and hopped onto the reclined chair, that resembled something close to a Dentist's chair. "My name is Tori, and I'll be testing you today." Tori said, not looking at me. She sized me up quickly, and I caught a look of disgust on her face before she turned her back to me.

I saw a dark ink marking on the back of her neck, and saw that it was something close to an eagle, in fact it was an eagle. "I like your tattoo." I said, trying to break the silence. Tori whipped around, as though shocked I was there.

"Shame you, Abnegation don't have any creativity to get one. Much less the tolerance." She retorted. I was starting to get frustrated with her attitude, but made sure to bite down on my tongue, to keep myself from saying anything I would regret. Especially to a Dauntless.

I watched Tori as she connected a few wires to the monitor and grabbed a small glass of a clear liquid. "Here." She gave me the glass.

"What is it?" I asked as I observed the foreign liquid. "What will it do?" I sniffed it and cringed my nose. It didn't smell like anything, and it looked like nothing, hopefully it would taste like nothing too.

Tori just rolled her eyes. "Wow, for an Abnegation girl, you sure ask a lot of questions." I glared at her before quickly looking away. "But, just drink it. It will activate the test." She states without looking at me.

Taking a deep breath, I tipped my head back and felt the liquid drain down my throat. I gave the cup back to Tori, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. My eyes started to fog up, and my head involuntarily fell back onto the chair's headrest. "Relax, _Beatrice_." Was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes.

**_I reopened them and noticed that I was still looking up at the ceiling. I looked to my right, where Tori once was, to only stare back at myself. I was alone in the mirrored room._**

**_This must be the test. I thought._**

**_I stood up from the dentist-like chair and walked to one of the mirrored walls. I looked around, noticing that there were a lot more mirrored versions of myself. It was troubling to look at myself many times, but I forced myself to focus on the test and get the perfect score possible. Turning around, there was a girl with her back turned to me. Hesitantly, I reached my hand forward and as I touched her shoulder, I felt someone touch mine._**

**_I turned around to see myself staring. "Choose." She pointed to the side and I looked over. There, on 10 stands, were 5 different knives and 5 different type of meat. I look back at myself, "Choose" she said again._**

**_"What will I do with them?" I ask and I felt like I was going crazy. I'm talking to myself in a mirror. _**

**_"When you choose, you will find out." She said. "But I would hurry. You're running out of time."_**

**_"What do you-" I was cut off by the sound of a dog barking. I turned back around to see a black and golden brown dog growling at me. I gasped when I looked back over at where the knives and meat were, to find that they were gone. I looked back at the dog, fear enclosing my heart._**

**_I started backing slowly away from the dog as it stalked toward me, slowly. The sides of it's mouth started to foam up as it continued to growl and show its canine teeth. Then suddenly, it launched itself at me, scratching me in the arm with its claws._**

**_I fell back screaming, anticipating pain. But, I felt nothing. I looked down at my arm at the deep scratches but I still didn't feel any pain. Well, there's a plus side to this. I thought and looked back at the growling dog._**

**_I think back to everything I know about dogs. They can sense fear. They don't like to be looked in the eye, they see it as a sign of aggression. Well, here goes nothing._**

**_Taking one last look at the dog, I close my eyes and sink to my knees. I try to control my body shaking as I hear the dog getting closer and closer._**

**_Then, it did something that I wasn't expecting. With my eyes still closed, I could tell the dog was directly in front of my and it took everything I had to keep from shaking. Then, I heard a whimper. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and saw that the vicious dog was no longer in front of me._**

**_Instead, there was a similar looking puppy sitting there. I smiled and slowly lifted my hand, which the dog immediately licked causing me to giggle and pet his head._**

**_"Puppy!" I heard someone say and I looked to the side to see what looked like a younger version of myself. My smile, though, was short lived because when I turned back to the dog, I saw it had turned back into it's vicious like state._**

**_It was growling at the girl, who looked scared and started running away. The dog chased after her._**

**_I gasped and started running as fast as I could after the dog. After a few second of running, I dove forward, wrapping my arms around the dog. I expected to hit solid ground but, to my surprise, it was like the floor swallowed me up._**

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing heavily. I didn't like the way the test made me feel, and I wasn't exactly sure if I passed either. I took a few deep breaths before turning my head and seeing Tori standing there. Her eyes were wide and she looked...worried?

"Get up." Tori said and pulled me off the chair. I winced at her strong hold, and looked at her, shocked. Wait, what were my test results? "Come on." She pulled me towards a door in the back of the room. "You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick, so I sent you home early."

"What were my test results?" I asked, pushing back against her. I tried turning around, but her arm shoved me forward towards the exit.

"You need to leave. Now." Tori said and I was started to get frustrated.

I pulled my arm back from her grip. "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what my test results were." I stated, my voice making it clear as day that I was annoyed.

She took a deep breath and looked at the door I had come through a little while ago. She looked at it like she was making sure that no one was going to open it and walk in. _Uh oh_. Looking back at me, she finally spoke. "Abnegation." I felt my breath hitch. I was staying in Abnegation and oddly, I was upset. I never felt like I fit into Abnegation. I was getting ready to have a nervous breakdown when Tori spoke again. "And Erudite and Dauntless."

_Dauntless_.

I looked at her with wide eyes. _Dauntless. Three factions as my test results? Dauntless?_ "That's impossible." No one has ever had 3 results.

Tori shook her head. "No, not impossible. Just extremely rare. They call it Divergent. You cannot tell anybody about this, not even your family. As far as the world is concerned. You received an Abnegation result because that is what I manually entered." I wanted to say more, ask more, do more, but Tori gave me a curt nod and shoved me out the door.

As I collected my bag from the waiting room, I noticed that there were students waiting around, for friends, and chatting away about their test and scores.

"I get to stay in Amity! I'm so happy I won't be far from family."

"Candor has been my dream, and I get to choose that over Abnegation. Thank god." I cringed at that. It wasn't that Abnegation was bad, it was just that the faction was treated poorly. No one thought Abnegation to be this huge awesome faction that fed into society with brilliant ideas to improve the future. We were just there to judge honesty, and just show that we are there for the other factions, whether if they wanted it or not.

I lowered my head, and shoved my hands into my crude jacket, trying to bit back snarky remarks.

It was a long way from home, but it was still something I'd rather be doing. It allowed me to think about what had just happened in the testing room. Erudite? Abnegation? _Dauntless?_ Of all the factions that were optional, I also had some Dauntless in me. Who knew?

For some reason, I felt giddy with the thought. Dauntless just seemed so natural to me, and my brain shot up with adrenaline with the thought of actually being one of them. But then... my parents. Abnegation was my home, my life. To think of leaving it and moving on to another faction- I just couldn't think about that. Mother, and father, their reputation would go down the drain if they lost both their children.

I rolled my eyes. Caleb was the godsend child made for Abnegation. Everyone knew about his selflessness, so it was no doubt in my mind that he would stay there. So maybe Mom and Dad won't be too hurt when I leave them.

Whoa... I shook my head in confusion. It seemed like my brain already made the decision to leave my parents for another faction.

I knew I had a lot of thinking to do before the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow, so instead of taking the bus home, I walked.

After about 30 minutes of walking, I finally walked in the front door of our house. I still had a lot of time before I was supposed to start making dinner. I walked up the stairs to my room and laid down on my bed.

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I'm so confused right now. I could hear my mother shouting for me downstairs, but I just called back saying that I would tell her at lunch.

Thankfully she didn't continue to pry, and just leaves to go to work.

The test was supposed to help me decide what faction to be in. But, instead of helping, it just caused an argument inside my head. I already knew that I would not chose Erudite. It's now a choice between Abnegation and Dauntless. _Dauntless._ I started going through the pros and cons of both factions in my head.

**Pros for Abnegation**: I would be with my family. They would be devastated if I left them. I could help the people who needed it the most.

**Cons for Abnegation**: I wouldn't fit in here. I never have fit in. I'm not selfless. Caleb will most likely stay in Abnegation, he belongs. I don't.

**Pros for Dauntless**: Freedom. Color. Laughter. Everything.

**Cons for Dauntless**: There are no cons. Well, except one. I will have to leave behind my family.

The rest of the night goes by quickly.

Mom and Dad come home from work and we all sit in the family room, talking about our day. Like always. We have Chicken and Rice for dinner. Like always. We eat as a family at the table. Like always. Caleb and I don't speak unless spoken to. Like always. Then we go to bed. Like always.

The silverware clanked against the glasses in the room. "So, Beatrice, I hear you came home early today." My father said silently. He was looking down at his dinner, but sneaked a peak at me.

I chewed and swallowed. "I did come home. I- I was taking the test, but I blacked out. My proctor told me that the liquid for the test didn't sit with me well. So I'm thinking I got sick during the test, and then the lady told me the results but said that I should come home and rest."

My parents, and Caleb gazed at me. Father and Mother nodded, taking in the story, but Caleb stared at me a moment longer before looking back at his meal.

After dinner, I was in charge with the dishes. I got up and collected all the plates before washing them in the sink. I heard Caleb enter behind me, but I remained focus on the tiny grub that was giving me a hard time on the plate. "Is that really what happened?" Caleb asked.

A waited a moment. "Yes." Caleb didn't say anything but picked up a dish towel and helped me dry the plates. We finished quickly, especially since there was the two of us doing them. Mother and Father were busy cleaning up the living room and going to bed, so the moment I finished, I dried my hands on the helm of my shirt and made my way upstairs.

Thankfully Caleb didn't keep me waiting for long. So I was in bed before I knew it.

Same boring routine every night.

I lay down in bed and the last thing I think about before falling asleep is: _Dauntless._


End file.
